


Nothing More

by MoonxKitsune



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonxKitsune/pseuds/MoonxKitsune
Summary: Just what I thought what went through Aurora's head as she diedAlso MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR Azran Legacy spoilers up ahead.
Kudos: 3





	Nothing More

Aurora knew this was going to happen. The moment the keystone was activated, she knew she was going to die soon. Her body turned yellow and started glowing. Particles of what seemed like stardust was coming from her body, then disappearing in thin air. She was disintegrating. The sanctuary was falling apart. She looked at her companions; Professor Layton, Luke, Emmy, and Professor Sycamore. She could sense that Professor Sycamore was in pain, and felt a pang of guilt. Her creators had created those fire guardians.  
"...You must go quickly.." Aurora managed to say. She gave Luke one last tender look. She tried to say that everything was going to be okay, but she couldn't say the words. She couldn't lie to Luke. She looked at Professor Sycamore and Bronev one last time. How strange that they were father and son. She knew, that deep down, Bronev also had the capacity to love, forgive, and to hope. She looked at Emmy, who scampered after Bronev and Professor Sycamore. She knew that Emmy had no choice when she was younger, so she forgave Emmy. Everyone deserves a second chance. What seemed like her heart, broke when she saw Luke in tears.  
"Goodbye.. Aurora.." he said through tears. And before she knew it, he and the Professor were gone. She hoped that everyone made it out safely.  
Aurora looked at her surroundings. The pedestals were being crushed by bits of ceiling, dust and stones polluted the atmosphere, the place where she had her heart stabbed was also breaking apart. She closed her eyes. She remembered the first things she saw. Professor Sycamore's red eyes, Professor Layton's top hat, the ceiling of the ice cave. She remembered when Emmy chose a new outfit for her. When the whole crew seemed to like it. She remembered the humidity and amusing performances in Phong Gi, the rays of sunshine and happiness in San Grio, Old Red from Torrido, the romantic drama in Hoogland, and the peculiar coma that all the adults had fallen victim to in Mosinnia. She wanted to keep those memories forever.  
Aurora was getting elevated into the sky. She didn't have a real body anymore. She was just a blob of stardust. She looked down, and was relieved to see everyone but Professor Sycamore on a piece of stone in the middle of the lake. She looked to the side, and saw Professor Sycamore on a different piece of stone. She smiled sadly. She would have one last message, and in that message, a hope to be reborn. And slowly, Aurora felt the world going dark.

**Author's Note:**

> This was... eh  
> I didn't try my best on this fanfic


End file.
